


Son of a Beach

by cherrygrace



Series: Adrien August 2020 [30]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A lot of beach jokes, Adrien AUGreste 2020, Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir, Adrien Agreste is Innocent as Heaven, Adrien August, All of them bad, Chat Noir Jokes are Precious, Day 30: Beach, Gen, Hawkmoth Hates Beach, Humor, I should worry?, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladybug Is So Done, Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, just like me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygrace/pseuds/cherrygrace
Summary: That day was being hellish for Ladybug: an akuma on the beach and Chat Noir in a new wave of jokes.Adrien August Day 30 ― Beach
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Adrien August 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858954
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Son of a Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Just as “Don’t Bug My Bugaboy” and “Spots on You”, this is another story about jokes. Why? I have a strange originality   
> Beach puns are surprisingly difficult to find, so… it ended up like this.   
> I really hope you enjoy!

Hawkmoth was definitely a heartless man, that Ladybug was sure of. With so many places for him to look for a possible akuma victim, he found a frustrated lifeguard on the beach during France's hottest day. She just didn't know who she wanted to kill: the butterfly villain, the akuma who controlled sand or her own partner.

“Chat Noir, this is no time for jokes!,” the heroine complained while a jump to dodge a jet of sand.

“You're a little _salty_ today, my lady,” said Chat Noir, laughing.

He held out his baton to give an impulse and surfed Lifesand's sand wave as if it were nothing. Ladybug could only assume that the feline's black suit didn’t have the same effects as someone wearing dark colors in the sun ― whether it was good or bad, it was another story.

“Hey, Grandpa Moth, thanks for bringing me to the beach. It had been a while since I’d _sea_ it,” he said when hitting the akuma with the staff, but then being thrown ashore by the sand.

The girl facepalmed. Chat Noir had the worst timings for jokes. And his _waves_ of puns got worse with each battle.

Screaming with rage, Ladybug threw the yo-yo at her partner and pulled him away from being hit by yet another villain’s attack. She hadn't just done a stupid pun either!

“You contaminated me!,” she screamed.

The cat smiled.

“Did you thought about of a joke, _mymaid_?”

“You wish.”

“In my _wet_ dreams.”

“D-do you even know what that means?,” asked Ladybug, looking at him with embarrassment.

“No, not really,” replied the hero.

At that moment, both the heroine and the villain stopped to stare at him.

Chat Noir blinked, confused, and that only further confirmed to the other two how genuine his innocence was. Sometimes the boy actually said some things more for the sake of the joke than for the fact that he understood what it was about.

“What are...?”

“Don’t ask!,” Ladybug made an 'x' with her arms, her face in flames like the hot sun above them. “Keep conserving this shell head you have.”

Pouting, the blonde crossed his arms. Why did everybody always tried to stop him from understanding things? He was no longer a five-year-old boy.

Perhaps Hawkmoth was the first to recover from that strange moment because, quickly, Lifesand continued to attack. Between more horrible beach puns and useless punches in the sand, Ladybug summoned the Lucky Charm ― receiving a bucket and a shovel ― and together with the help of Chat Noir, the akuma was finally arrested.

When a small white butterfly flew into the sky, the hero duo fell tired in the sand while the lifeguard's colleagues went to him to check on his well-being.

In that moment of rest, Adrien began to feel uncomfortable with the sand in every corner of his body. It wasn’t for nothing that Anakin Skywalker disbanded to the dark side of the Force, the sand of Tatooine must have been worse than the sand of the French countryside. Maybe Hawkmoth himself didn't like the beach either.

But that didn't mean he should ruin his class's field trip.

He was so eager to wear Ladybug-themed shorts that he had bought. The product ad took him by surprise like a storm on the high seas and he was even happy that it was from the online site that Marinette launched for the clothes she made.

When he find her again, he needed to comment on how comfortable and fit the fabric was for the beach. Maybe even praise her Chat Noir inspired swimsuit.

“Pfff. Now I know how breaded chickens feel,” the boy commented to his partner.

“I agree,” she replied.

“How much do you think water would _coast_ here?”

Ladybug closed her eyes, absorbing those words and understanding them a minute later.

“You son of a beach...”


End file.
